100 Moments
by BlackCrucifix
Summary: One Shot collection   GERMAN   #22: The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of. Probably mostly Light an L fanfictions.


My first Fanfiction about Death Note. Yes, it's in german. I've got a list of 100 sentences and I want to write something to every of this sentences.

I began with number 22: The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of. It's about L and Light and a little slight mention of implied L/Light; but well, this can also be seen as simple friendship or something.

22. Das Herz hat seine Gründe, die der Verstand nicht kennt. / The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of.

Äußerlich: Alles wie immer. Die Beine an den Körper gezogen, eine Hand darauf liegend, starrende, weit aufgerissene Augen, lilaschwarze Augenringe, keine Socken. Ja, so gesehen wirkte der Meisterdetektiv L wie immer. Wenn man nun jedoch gerissen genug war, auf jede kleinste Regung zu achten – und Light war mehr als nur _gerissen_ – so merkte man auch, dass jedes Zuckerstückchen etwas zittriger in die Teetasse auf dem Tisch fiel.

Niemand dachte sich etwas dabei, als das siebte Würfelchen gegen den Rand prallte und erst danach in die Flüssigkeit fiel, wodurch die Tasse kurz wackelte und ein Tropfen des Getränkes über den Rand spritzte und auf der Untertasse landete. Niemand, mit Ausnahme von Light, der jede auch nur allerkleinste ungewöhnliche Bewegung Ls realisierte und nicht anders konnte, als sich etwas darüber zu wundern.

Er konnte nicht ungeahnter Weise etwas bemerkt haben? Light überlegte. Nein, ausgeschlossen, er hatte sich schließlich absolut unauffällig verhalten. Seinen Plan hatte er bisher noch nicht einmal wirklich in die Ermittlungen miteinbezogen. Wenn man also davon ausging, dass L nicht hellsehen oder gar Gedanken lesen konnte – wessen Light sich mehr als nur sicher war, auch wenn er inzwischen vieles für möglich hielt – gab es eigentlich keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Im Gegenteil; wahrscheinlich spielte L das Ganze, eben damit Light so dachte, das musste es sein. Und trotzdem war er sich des Ganzen nicht sicher.

Beunruhigt fokussierte er das Gesicht des Detektivs, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. Unerwarteterweise jedoch ließ L das nun achte Stückchen Zucker, das gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Tasse gewesen war, etwa einen halben Zentimeter daneben los, wodurch es knapp am Rand abprallte, kurz mit dem Unterteller kollidierte und schließlich zu Boden fiel.

Leicht zitternd griff L nach einem weiteren Stück, hielt jedoch inne und wandte den Blick zu Light, als ihm dessen durchbohrender Blick wohl doch zu viel wurde; ihm, der selbst stundenlang starren konnte, ohne eine Mimik zu verziehen.

Sekundenlang stierten sie sich gegenseitig an; beide wollten wegsehen, konnten aber nicht, und wussten zu allem Überfluss nicht mal, wieso. Light fiel auf, dass sich Ls linke Hand in seine Knie bohrte, während die rechte, immer noch über Zucker-Glasschüssel hängende, zitterte, wobei man bemerkte, dass L eben dies unterdrücken wollte – erfolglos. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? So langsam zweifelte Light daran, dass L das Ganze nur spielte, irgendwie traute er nicht mal ihm das zu.

Bevor er sich erkundigen konnte, was los war, hatte sich L bereits erhoben und schlurfte nun langsam Richtung Treppe, um zum Aufzug zu gelangen. Die anderen Mitglieder der Ermittlungskommission schienen sich tatsächlich nichts bei Ls Verhalten zu denken, allerdings besaßen sie auch nicht einmal ein Drittel von Lights Grips.

Trotzdem ließ sich der Brünette etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor er L folgte; teilweise aus Interesse und Kuriosität, teilweise aus Unbehagen. Erst im Aufzug fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht wusste, welche Etage L aufgesucht hatte, allerdings vermutete er bereits, dass es eine der Obersten sein würde. Er fing also bei der Siebenundzwanzigsten an, hatte keinen Erfolg, setzte dies bei der Achtundzwanzigsten fort und hatte dann nach mindestens zwanzig Minuten – da er jedes Zimmer einzeln durchsucht – ja, durchsucht! – hatte – endlich auf der neunundzwanzigsten Etage im vorletzten Zimmer des Ganges links Glück. Er war sich jedenfalls sicher, fündig geworden zu sein, da er sich im bisher einzigen Raum ohne Fenster oder sonstige eigene Lichteinflüsse wiederfand.

Das einzige bisschen Licht, was in den Raum schien, war das vom Flur; und selbst so erkannte Light erst nach mehreren Sekunden die Silhouette Ls, die, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, auf dem einzigen Sofa im Raum spärlich zu erkennen war. „Ryuzaki?"; keine Antwort, natürlich nicht.

Immer noch stutzig trat Light auf den Detektiven zu und fühlte sich dadurch, dass er seine eigenen Schritte widerhallen hören konnte, aus einem ihm unklaren Grund mehr als nur unwohl. Jedoch wollte er sich dadurch nicht beirren lassen, weshalb er schnellen Schrittes hinter das Sofa trat und L gerade eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, als er mit einer simplen Silbe davon abgehalten wurde.

„Light."

Hätte Angesprochener nicht eine verdammt gute Selbstkontrolle, wäre er wohl zusammengezuckt. Ls _‚Aussage'_ war weder eine Frage, noch eine Feststellung; sie war lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck. Light hielt inne, sein Arm in der Luft hängend. Er verstand schlicht und ergreifend nicht, was L hiermit bezwecken wollte und was überhaupt mit ihm los war. Das alles war vollkommen surreal, unnatürlich, beinahe gruselig, auch wenn Light es wohl kaum zugeben würde.

Sie schwiegen minutenlang, in denen der Brünette genügend Zeit hatte, sich zu fragen, ob er nicht am besten einfach wieder gehen würde. Er kam jedoch nur zu der Antwort, dass er erst einmal seinen Arm sinken lassen sollte, da es schlicht und ergreifend unnötig war, ihn in der Luft hängen zu lassen.

Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, besonders, da er sich inzwischen an das monotone Surren und Leuchten der Computerbildschirme gewöhnt hatte; hier jedoch war es sowohl sehr dunkel als auch sehr ruhig, und auch wenn er das normalerweise begrüßte, passte es in seinen Augen nicht in die Situation; es störte, wie eine verstimmte Gitarrensaite.

Light wartete einige Minuten – allgemein war er ein geduldiger Mensch – bis ihm das Ganze doch zu zwielichtig wurde und er um das Sofa herumtrat, um L zu konfront-

Er hatte Ls Gesicht noch nicht ganz ausgemacht, da erstarrte er auch schon, als habe er etwas unglaublich Schreckliches erblickt; und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das, was sich ihm bot, mehr als nur schockierte.

Vorher hatte er es nicht sehen können, jetzt jedoch war deutlich zu sehen, dass L zitterte, sich verkrampft hatte und starr zu Boden blickte, als könne ihn jeder Blick nach oben das Leben kosten. Normalerweise hätte Light für einen solchen Anblick alles gegeben, momentan jedoch plagte ihn auch das ungute Gefühl, irgendwie aufgeflogen zu sein – ein Gefühl, welches er in Anwesenheit Ls sehr oft hatte.

„Ryuzaki?"; er bemühte sich erst gar nicht, eine besorgte Stimmlage aufzusetzen, monoton reichte für jemanden wie Light gegenüber L nun wirklich. Was Light jedoch überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, war es, keine Antwort zu bekommen oder generell ignoriert zu werden. Dementsprechend unfroh trat er auf L zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und wollte ihn so ‚zurechtschieben', dass sie sich ansehen konnten – oder mussten – jedoch hatte er dabei wieder mal vergessen, dass L bei weitem kräftiger war als er aussah, weswegen Light sich durch einen Gegenruck schneller auf dem Boden befand als ihm lieb war.

An Ls Position hatte sich nichts geändert; vielleicht hatte er den Kopf noch etwas weiter gesenkt, sicher war Light sich aber nicht. „Ryuzaki, was soll das denn?"; fragte er mit fast schon unschuldiger Stimme, als er sich aufrichtete und schließlich wieder auf den Älteren herunterblickte. Glücklicherweise rechnete der Brünette nicht mit einer Antwort – er erhielt nämlich auch keine.

Schweigend setzte er sich neben den Detektiven, wohl bemerkend, dass der ans andere Ende des Sofas rückte und dabei schon beinahe an der Seite herunterfiel. Für Light wirkte die Reaktion zwar mehr als nur kindisch, er kommentierte sie aber nicht, da er kein Interesse an einer Diskussion über Ls geistige Reife hatte.

Stattdessen fixierte er den Rücken des Meisterdetektiven und überlegte, wie er ihn ausquetschen konnte, ohne zu auffällig zu wirken – auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das noch einen Unterschied machen würde, schließlich würde L ohnehin bald sterben.

„Ryuzaki, was soll das Ganze denn? Falls das hier eine Falle ist, die mich als Kira entlarven soll, wird der Versuch ohnehin fehlschlagen, da ich nicht Kira bin." Light hätte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet. Mit einem Schnauben, wütend oder ungläubig, mit gar keiner Reaktion, mit einem Gegenargument, mit einer Unterbrechung, aber nicht damit, dass L ihn wie ein getretener Hund anstarren würde, einen Finger zwischen den Lippen, nahezu die gesamte Hand blutig vom ganzen Kauen, mit _Emotionen_ im Gesicht. Ja, L zeigte mimische Emotionen, Light war mehr als nur schockiert.

Das musste man ihm auch ansehen, denn L blickte augenblicklich wieder weg und ignorierte Lights Worte vollkommen. Der Brünette hingegen war inzwischen schon ziemlich genervt und wollte endlich eine Antwort, weswegen er sich rüberbeugte, L an den Schultern packte und ihn mit so viel Schwung zu sich drehte, dass L – aufgrund seiner ungünstigen Sitzhaltung – auf den Hintern fiel, dabei von der Kante rutschte – hätte er sich nur nicht so weit an den Rand gesetzt – und sich an Lights Kragen festhielt, um nicht hinten überzukippen. Light selbst wurde durch den Ruck ein Stück in Ls Richtung gerissen, konnte sich aber fangen, griff nach Ls Arm und zog ihn wieder auf das Sofa.

Wenige Sekunden verharrten sie in der Position und starrten sich an, bis L den Kopf abwandte, seinen Arm von Lights Kragen löste, einen Finger an seine Lippen legte und sich wieder in seiner üblichen Position hinsetzte. Light nahm ebenfalls eine für ihn gewohnte Sitzposition ein, nicht jedoch, ohne einmal so eindeutig mit den Augen zu Rollen, dass L es ohne Zweifel gesehen haben musste.

Es sollte zwar Genervtheit ausdrücken, Light war aber eher verwundert. So hatte L sich noch nie verhalten, er konnte es nicht oft genug denken. Irgendetwas war hier unglaublich faul. Und, was es war, trotz seines Genies schaffte er es nicht, es zu verstehen. Er ärgerte sich über sein eigenes Unwissen; es sollte nichts geben, was er nicht wusste, es war einfach nicht richtig.

Vorsichtig blickte Light zu L herüber, sein Blick wurde jedoch von Ls Hand nahezu angezogen; besser gesagt natürlich von dem Blut, was eben jene entlanglief. Zwar zögerte der Brünette, schließlich zog er allerdings ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und griff nach Ls Hand, jeden stummen Protest ignorierend. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm das in dem Moment auch egal.

„Stell dich nicht so an", murmelte er nahezu unhörbar, während er Ls Finger mit dem weichen Stoff abwischte und nicht anders konnte, als das Gesicht zu verziehen. Es sah nicht abstoßend aus, sondern schlicht und ergreifend schmerzhaft. Wer würde sich freiwillig die Finger blutig kauen? Das grenzte ja an Masochismus.

Light hielt inne und starrte einige Sekunden auf die Hände des Detektivs, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Normalerweise hätte er wahrscheinlich den Kopf über die mehr als merkwürdige Situation geschüttelt und über den Verlust seiner eigenen Kontrolle angeekelt das Gesicht verzogen, aber in dem Moment konnte er einfach nicht.

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als L seine Hand wegzog, den Blick nicht von Lights Gesicht nehmend. Zu gerne hätten sie in dem Moment die Gedanken des jeweils anderen gekannt, jedoch waren sie zu stolz, danach zu fragen; wobei besonders Light ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten hätte, und L keine ehrliche.

Sie schwiegen sich erneut für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an, wobei sie einander ohne Unterbrechung schamlos ins Gesicht starrten. Ein stummer Kampf, so kindisch er auch wirken mochte, erst recht in Anbetracht der Situation, das schien allerdings egal. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ständig eine Spannung, die sie beide nicht deuten konnten, trotz ihrer nahezu endlosen Intelligenz.

Sie starrten, und starrten, und starrten, bis L urplötzlich aufsprang und die Flucht ergriff.

„Ryuzaki!"; Light fuhr hoch, vollkommen perplex, schockiert, ungläubig. An diesem Tag wurde er von dem Detektiven immer mehr überrascht. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da er es – wieso auch immer – für wichtiger hielt, L zu folgen. Ausnahmsweise sollte Light an diesem Tage Glück haben, schaffte er es doch gerade so, seinen Fuß zwischen Aufzug und Aufzugtür zu schieben, als dieser sich schon schließen wollte.

Erst eine Sekunde, nachdem er eingetreten war, bemerkte er, dass L zusammengekauert und von ihm abgewandt in einer Ecke hockte und einem weiteren Zitteranfall verfallen war. Light fühlte nur ungern so gegenüber dem Detektiven, aber L tat ihm leid. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber er empfand Mitleid, obwohl er nicht mal wusste, was mit L los war. Überhaupt war L der so ziemlich Letzte, dem gegenüber er Mitleid empfinden wollte, es war einfach absurd.

Wütend wie er war, musste er mit aller Kraft den Drang, mit der Faust gegen die Aufzugwand zu schlagen, unterdrücken, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Den momentanen Umständen hätte es nicht genützt und deswegen hatte er kein Verlangen danach, sein Gesicht zu verlieren – nicht, dass er sonst das Bedürfnis danach gehabt hätte, aber vielleicht hätte er dann zumindest etwas damit erzielen können.

Stattdessen trat er lieber auf Ls Körper zu, der in diesem Augenblick noch sehr viel zerbrechlicher wirkte als sowieso schon. Beinahe erschreckend, Light konnte einige von Ls Knochen an Schultern und Hüften herausstechen sehen; es war nicht so, dass er dies zum ersten Mal sah – sie hatten nicht umsonst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche zusammengehangen – trotzdem wurde ihm erst jetzt das Ausmaß bewusst. Dass L überhaupt noch lebte, war wahrscheinlich ein Wunder, denn augenscheinlich sah seine Ernährung schon seit Jahren nicht wirklich gesund oder gar ausgewogen aus.

Light schüttelte den Kopf. Warum dachte er überhaupt über etwas so vollkommen Unwichtiges nach? Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Er wollte gerade in eine gebeugte Haltung gehen und L endgültig zur Rede stellen – und wenn er ihn dafür durch das halbe Gebäude schleifen, zerren oder schmeißen musste – als er aufgrund eines Geräusches zusammenzuckte und, nachdem er sich danach umgedreht hatte, feststellen musste, dass sie allerhöchstens zwei Etagen nach unten gefahren waren.

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie unpassend. Gerade wollte er sich zu L zurückdrehen, mit dem Gedanken, sich von etwas so Unwichtigem nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, als er ein Paar Arme spürte, die sich vorsichtig um seine Mitte legten, so behutsam, als könne jede Bewegung die letzte sein.

„Warum?", hörte er Ls Stimme an seinem Ohr. Darauf, dass die Frage noch erweitert würde, wartete er vergebens. „Warum was?", fragte er schließlich, mit einer monotonen Stimme, der man jedoch anhörte, das sie aufgesetzt war. Er schluckte. „Warum…bist du Kira?"; sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, er wusste nicht, wieso. Alleine aus Prinzip, dass er sich sonst verraten würde, fuhr er herum, ohne dass Ls verschränkte Hände auseinandergerissen wurden, und funkelte den Detektiven aufgesetzt zornig an.

In Lights Kopf jedoch sah es anders aus. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen, aber irgendetwas gab ihm das Gefühl, dass L ihn das nicht fragte, um ihm ein Geständnis abzulocken. Nicht für die Ermittlungen. Sondern aus Gründen, die Light nicht verstand. Es war suspekt. Wieso sollte er die Gründe nicht verstehen? Es gab nichts, was er nicht verstand, zumindest hatte er bisher so gedacht.

„So langsam wird das Ganze wirklich lächerlich, L!", seinem Gegenüber entging nicht, dass sein richtiger Name genannt wurde, auch wenn Light selbst das natürlich nicht wusste. Er verzog jedoch keine Mimik, schließlich war er es gewohnt, von Light angefahren zu werden, was die Kira-Sache anging.

„Du verstehst es nicht; nein, du _willst_ es nicht verstehen. Vielleicht kannst du nicht jeden Fall lösen, oder vielleicht musst du dir mehr Zeit nehmen. Momentan gibt es jedoch nur eines, was du herausfinden kannst – und wenn du dich weiter so anstellst, wird es wahrscheinlich auch auf Ewig dabei bleiben. Ich bin _nicht_ Kira!"

Wäre er nicht durch Ls Arme zurückgehalten worden, wäre Light wohl aufgrund der mehr als nur festen Kopfnuss nun durch den Aufzug und in den Gang gestoßen worden. Zugeben würde er es nicht, aber schmerzhaft war das allemal gewesen.

„Was sollte das denn?", alleine schon aus Trotz griff er nach Ls Händen, entknotete sie und schleuderte L herum; das alles so schnell, dass L nicht ganz damit gerechnet hatte, durch den Aufzug taumelte und beinahe hinfiel. Er fing sich zwar gerade so, konnte aber dafür auch nur noch in letzter Sekunde Lights Faust ausweichen. Dadurch hatte er allerdings die Möglichkeit, mit einem gezielten Tritt zu kontern; nicht umsonst hatte er sich Capoeira angeeignet, es war mehr als nur nützlich.

Eher weniger begeistert wich Light einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich den Wangenknochen, der ziemlich gut getroffen worden war. Er sammelte sich kurz und stellte innerlich klar: Auge um Auge, das würde er L heimzahlen.

Geduldig wartete er, den Anschein machend, als habe er sich schon wieder abgeregt, bis der Detektiv sich aufgerichtet hatte, um ihn dann am Kragen zu packen und mit der Faust so fest zuzuschlagen, dass man etwas knacken hören konnte; zugegebenermaßen konnte Light nicht genau sagen, was es gewesen war, seine Hand oder Ls Gesicht, allerdings war es ihm auch ziemlich egal, das Geräusch gefiel ihm. Zu seinem Missfallen brauchte er zu lange, um zu reagieren, da L den Moment nutzte, um Lights Bein wegzuziehen und ihm so die Balance zu nehmen.

In allerletzter Sekunde konnte der Jüngere der Faust, die in seine Richtung schnellte, ausweichen und sich wieder fangen. Beide wollten gerade erneut ausholen, als sie durch das Knistern eines Lautsprechers an der Wand davon abgehalten wurden. Light erwartete zwar, jeden Moment Wataris Stimme zu hören, allerdings schien für L die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt unterbrochen worden waren, schon zu reichen, um sich umzuwenden und den Aufzug zu verlassen, nicht aber, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, als warte er darauf, dass Light ihm folgte.

Der Brünette überlegte einen Moment, folgte dem Detektiven dann aber. Er hatte immer noch keine Antwort erhalten, und sein Interesse war immer noch vorhanden, auch wenn er kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache hatte.

Im Türrahmen des Raumes, den L betreten hatte, kam er zum stehen. Jeder andere hätte es als Zufall abgetan, aber Light war sich sicher, dass L jede Zimmerkonstellation des gesamten Gebäudes im Kopf hatte und diesen Raum, gar die gesamte Etage absichtlich gewählt hatte; ihm war nur nicht ganz klar, wieso.

Eigentlich war das Zimmer schlicht gehalten. Zwei sich gegenüberstehende Sofas, keine Fenster, dafür viele Lampen. Stehlampen, Hängelampen, Tischlampen; große, kleine, schöne, eher weniger schöne, simple, ausgefallene. Sehr viele Lampen. Für Light wirkten die vielen Lichteinflüsse – da ausnahmslos jeder der mindestens zwanzig Leuchtkörper eingeschaltet war – etwas erschöpfend, da seine Augen nach wenigen Sekunden zu brennen begannen, was er jedoch so wenig wie möglich zeigte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat langsamen Schrittes er auf das Sofa zu, auf dem L nicht saß – also das, von welchem aus er die Tür sehen konnte. Statt diese zu fixieren, blickte er sich allerdings im Raum um, als suche er etwas. Und natürlich suchte er etwas; Kameras, Wanzen.

„Du kannst aufhören, du wirst nichts finden", murmelte L, wobei es mehr ein Nuscheln war, da sein Daumen zwischen seinen sich kaum bewegenden Lippen lag und er augenscheinlich daran rumlutschte. Dass er nicht daran kaute, war schon mal ein kleiner Fortschritt.

„Wie meinst du das? Keine Kameras? Keine Wanzen? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Ryuzaki. Hattest du nicht bis eben behauptest, du denkst, ich sei Kira? Dass du ohne Kameras einen Raum mit jemandem teilst, halte ich schon für sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn du die Person für Kira hältst, wird das Ganze wirklich unglaubwürdig, tut mir Leid."

L schüttelte behutsam den Kopf. Als er merkte, dass Light nicht verstand, setzte er zum sprechen an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Kira bist", murmelte er so leise, dass Light es nur mit Mühe verstand. Das reichte ihm jedoch, er wollte schon aufatmen, als L fortfuhr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Kira bist, da ich weiß, dass du es bist."

Light senkte ungläubig den Kopf. Natürlich, damit hätte er auch rechnen können. „Ich verstehe, dass du deinen Verdacht nicht ablegen möchtest, so wenig es mir auch passt, aber eine Sache hast du dabei vergessen; wäre ich Kira, wieso hätte ich dich nicht schon längst aus dem Weg geschafft? Es würde doch keinen Unterschied machen, du weißt doch selbst, wie überaus inkompetent sich der Rest der Kommission anstellt, was also sollte mich dann aufhalten? Hemmungen? Ich wage, zu bezweifeln, dass Kira so etwas besitzt."

Normalerweise wäre er eine derartige Diskussion erst gar nicht so angegangen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es inzwischen ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr machte. Und selbst wenn die Ermittler sie wirklich mit Kameras beobachten, von ihm aus auch mit erklärenden Untertiteln, sie hätten ohnehin nichts verstanden, selbst wenn er sich verraten hätte.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als müsse L nachdenken, aber inzwischen kannte Light den Detektiven nun mal zu gut. Er wollte die Situation lediglich in die Länge ziehen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Weißt du, Light, die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele, schon mal davon gehört?"; es klang nicht so, als würde L das selbst wirklich glauben, aber es diente wohl als Mittel zum Zweck. Statt den Brünetten antworten zu lassen, fuhr L fort. „Zwar sehe ich in deinen Augen zweifelsohne das Böse, und doch glaube ich nicht, dass du seine Seele gegen etwas wie die Fähigkeit, Namen sehen zu können, tauschen würdest."

Light schüttelte den Kopf. Was redete L da? Es war nicht nur Schwachsinn, sondern auch noch überhaupt nicht zu ihm passend. Matsuda durfte Schwachsinn reden, Misa auch, selbst Ryuk durfte es, aber nicht _L_. Der _große_ L. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit deinen Worten bezwecken willst, aber ich möchte dir versichern, dass es nicht funktionieren wird. Ich bin nicht Kira, und daran lässt sich nichts ändern."

Laut sagen würde er es nicht, aber er hatte das Lügen satt. Ihm war bewusst, dass er L ohnehin nichts vormachen konnte. Das Einzige, was er nicht von sich geben durfte, war ein Geständnis, auch wenn L bereits die Wahrheit kannte. Hauptsache, niemand anders erfuhr es.

„Sag mal, Light. Wenn du wüsstest, dass du bald sterben wirst, was wäre das Letzte, was dir wirklich wichtig wäre? Was du erfahren wollen würdest? Worüber du einfach gern die Wahrheit wüsstest?"; L kaute, während er das fragte, wieder auf seinem Daumen herum und starrte Light peinlich eindringlich in die Augen, als könne er jedes Fünkchen Lüge in ihnen erkennen.

So leicht würde der Brünette es aber nicht machen. „Warum plötzlich diese Frage, L?"; er meinte, Ls Gesichtswinkel zucken zu sehen, wusste aber nicht, warum. Wieder dauerte es, bis L zur Antwort ansetzte. „…Es interessiert mich. Ist das falsch?"; er klang wie ein kleines Kind, dass keine Ahnung von nichts hatte, und eigentlich glaubte Light auch, dass L in solchen Sachen wenig Erfahrung hatte, aber das alles war einfach nur aufgesetzt.

„Ach was, und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?"; Light sträubte sich, zu antworten, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. Er wusste es nicht. Was würde er wollen? Selbst wenn er es wüsste, würde er es L wahrscheinlich nicht mitteilen, aber auch so hatte er keine Ahnung. Er machte sich mehr Gedanken über das Leben als über den Tod, zumindest seinen eigenen.

„Der Rationaldenkende merkt, wann es für ihn an der Zeit ist, all das zu fragen, was er vor seinem Tod wissen wollte."

Minuten vergingen. Der Brünette antwortete nicht. Was sollte das denn heißen? Er war natürlich nicht dumm, es war offensichtlich, dass L auf seinen eigenen baldigen Tod anspielte. Light musste zugeben, dass ihn das verunsicherte. L konnte nicht ganz zufällig doch irgendwie Wind von seinem wirklichen Plan bekommen haben? Es war einfach unrealistisch, aber andererseits machte nichts anderes Sinn.

„Dein Schweigen erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du Kira bist, um etwa eineinhalb Prozent, Light. Alles in Ordnung?"; L klang nicht besorgt, er war auch nicht besorgt. Light nickte. „Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet".

Der Jüngere überlegte einen Moment. „Gegenfrage. Was wäre _dir_ in deinen letzten Momenten das Wichtigste? Ehrlich, mir fällt nichts ein, ich denke, so was entscheidet sich bei mir eher spontan, aber wenn du schon fragst, hast du doch sicherlich Vorstellungen, wie du deine letzten Minuten gerne gestalten würdest, oder?"

Ls Mundwinkel zuckte nur einen halben Millimeter weit, trotzdem sah Light es. Er hatte so viel Zeit mit dem Detektiv verbracht, dass er seine Mimik inzwischen mehr als gut lesen konnte. „Die Frage ist berechtigt, Light. Eigentlich solltest du es aber wissen. Ich würde Kiras Identität kennen wollen, einhundertprozentig sicher sein können, ein _Geständnis_ haben wollen. Und wenn es erst nach meinem Tod wäre." – „Warum?"

Zum ersten Mal seit Langem sah L perplex aus. „Was meinst du…warum?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Warum ist dir das das Wichtigste? Gibt es wirklich nichts anderes, was dich interessiert?" Ein Nicken als Antwort.

„…Man könnte es so nennen. Einem normalbürgerlichen Menschen wie dir ist es zwar wahrscheinlich nicht geläufig, aber ich musste für diesen Fall eine Menge aufgeben. Meine Sicherheit, die Geheimhaltung meiner selbst; ich muss viel riskieren, und genau deswegen, weil mich noch kein Fall jemals so sehr gefordert und mir so viel Unbekanntes offenbart hat, ist es mein letzter Wunsch, ihn zu lösen."

Nun, das machte Sinn, wie Light zugeben musste. „Und, ist dir inzwischen etwas eingefallen?" – „Nein, aber ich frage mich etwas anderes…" – „Hm?" Light schwieg einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu suchen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das eigentlich vollkommen unnötig war. „Warum fragst du mich das Ganze, erst recht jetzt? Komm mir bitte nicht mit ‚Interesse', das glaubst du ja selber nicht"; es war deutlich zu hören, dass er über die Lage mehr als unzufrieden war und Schlimmes befürchtete.

Zu seiner Verwunderung weiteten sich Ls Augen – wodurch sie umso runder wirkten – und er schien tatsächlich nicht darauf gefasst gewesen sein, das so zu hören. „Aber, Light…Es gibt Dinge, die möchte man einfach wissen, dazu gibt es keinen Grund, da muss es auch keine Logik geben; ich dachte, du würdest das vielleicht verstehen können. Normalerweise distanziere ich mich von so etwas lieber, aber in Anbetracht der momentanen Umstände hielt ich es für unnötig."

Light verstand kein Wort; natürlich, er wusste, was L ihm sagen wollte. _Ich werde bald ohnehin sterben, da du Kira bist und einen Plan hast_. Selbstverständlich hatte er das rausgefiltert; es machte nur einfach keinen Sinn. Wieso würde L riskieren, zu sterben, wenn er den Ermittlern mit seinem Genie sicherlich einen Grund auftischen können würde, Light wieder festzunehmen, wenn er sich doch so sicher war? Es passte einfach nicht zusammen und erinnerte Light mit bitterem Nachgeschmack an die erfundenen Regeln im Death Note.

Kleine Details, die keinen Sinn machten, die das Bild störten, die das Offensichtliche geschickt versteckten. Es beunruhigte ihn stark, machte ihm beinahe Angst, und ihm wurde klar, dass L ein ähnliches Gefühl haben musste – auch wenn Light sich nicht sicher war, ob L nicht inzwischen gegen die meisten Emotionen und ihre Einflüsse abgehärtet war.

Vorsichtig richtete Light sich auf, trat den einen Schritt, der die Sofas voneinander trennte, auf L zu, ging in eine halbhockende Position, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren, packte den Detektiv am Kragen und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

„Du redest wirres Zeug, Ryuzaki. Verstehst du überhaupt selbst, was du da von dir gibst? Es macht keinen Sinn und das solltest du wissen. Ich verstehe sowieso überhaupt nichts mehr von dem, was du da redest"; noch klang Light ruhig, das änderte sich aber, als L lediglich nickte und schwieg, was Light unglaublich aggressiv machte. Minutenlang starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, und mit jeder Minute wurde Light wütender. Er wollte gerade nicht gerade sachlich seine Meinung von sich geben, als L doch sprach. „Weißt du, Light, wenn das wirklich der Fall ist, dann habe ich wohl den schrecklichen Fehler begangen, deinen Intellekt maßlos zu überschätzen."

Light konnte im Nachhinein nicht einmal sagen, warum ihn dieser Satz so wütend gemacht hatte. Fakt war, dass seine geballte Faust ziemlich schnell ihren Weg in Ls Gesicht gefunden hatte und er selbst nicht wusste, wieso. Der Detektiv schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, er wehrte sich nämlich nicht und hatte auch nicht versucht, auszuweichen.

Schluckend zog Light seine Hand zurück und wandte den Blick ab, als L ein erneutes Blickduell aufbauen wollte. „Wofür war das?"; er konnte es eben nicht lassen. „Weiß ich nicht. Ist passiert, bevor ich drüber nachgedacht habe", antwortete Light ehrlich und zog auch seine zweite Hand, die auf Ls Schulter gelegen hatte, zurück. „Entschuldige"; es tat ihm nicht leid, aber er konnte ja zumindest so tun.

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Wenn es das ist, was du in dem Moment für das Richtige gehalten hast, wird das schon seinen Grund haben"; es kostete Light eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht die flache Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. Ihm reichte es, genug war genug. Ohne ein weiteres Wort richtete er sich auf und trat den Weg Richtung Tür an. Es verwunderte ihn doch etwas, dass L nichts dagegen sagte, den Grund durfte er allerdings bald erfahren: Die Tür war verschlossen. Ungläubig wandte Light sich um, L hatte aber selbstverständlich nicht mal den Anstand, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich fragen sollte, was das hier bezwecken soll." Immer noch keine Reaktion seitens L, der Detektiv starrt geradewegs die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand an; hätte Light noch auf dem Sofa gegenüber L gesessen, würden sie sich nun wohl anstarren. Der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen; natürlich, warum war er darauf nicht selbst gekommen?

Ohne zu zögern setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch und bemerkte nun, dass L tatsächlich ohne Regung in sein Gesicht starrte. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte Light nun ziemlich ungehalten. Er merkte, dass seine Hände zu zittern begannen, und diesmal hatte es mit dem Wunsch, L zu schlagen, nichts zu tun, das wusste er.

„Das hängt in gewissem Maße davon ab, was du von mir möchtest, Light" – „Ich möchte überhaupt nichts von dir, außer, dass du mich aus diesem Raum hinauslässt" – „Verstehe".

Ob L wirklich vorhatte, ihn hinauszulassen, wusste Light nicht; er sah jedenfalls keine Bewegung des Detektiven. „Das ist doch krank. Ein ganz merkwürdiger Traum, sonst gar nichts" – „Du hast immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet".

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang überlegte der Brünette, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was L damit meinte. „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich keine Antwort darauf weiß. Willst du mich jetzt hier festhalten, bis ich grau werde und dann vielleicht eine Antwort gefunden habe? Das ist doch absolut lächerlich" – „Du könntest mich auch überzeugen, dich aus einem anderen Grund gehenzulassen."

Light glaubte es nicht. Er schlug sich endgültig die Hand vor die Stirn. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Träume nicht so real waren, hätte er die momentane Situation für einen gehalten. „Du weißt schon, dass das, was du hier tust, ganz theoretisch gegen das Gesetz verstößt, oder? Ich meine, das klingt jetzt kindisch, das weiß ich, aber theoretisch stimmt es." L nickte.

„Ja, theoretisch stimmt das, praktisch ist es mir aber egal."

Erzürnt schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf. „Mir aber nicht! Du kannst mich doch nicht hier behalten, bis ich dir meine Lebensgeschichte auftische, damit du mich gehen lässt, nur damit du dann in Folge dessen alles, was ich gesagt habe, als irgendwelche Andeutungen auffasst, ich könne Kira sein" – „Nette Schlussfolgerung, Light, du überraschst mich immer wieder, leider ist das aber nicht der Fall".

Wieder etwas, was Light nicht verstand. Wieso sollte L sich die Mühe machen, wenn er nicht irgendetwas im Schilde führte, was mit Kira zu tun hatte. Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass dieser Fall für ihn das Wichtigste überhaupt geworden war; es passte einfach nicht zusammen, machte keinen Sinn.

„Schön. Was willst du dann von mir wissen?" – „Hm, wir könnten mit deiner Lieblingsfarbe anfangen" – „Ryukzaki!"

L legte den Kopf schief, als wolle er fragen, was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Du willst mich vollends auf den…schön, _schön_", Light brach ab, als er Ls ernsten Blick sah. „Rot. Zufrieden?" Zwar nickte der Detektiv nicht, er wirkte aber tatsächlich etwas zufriedener. Gerade, als er dazu ansetzte, etwas anderes zu fragen, sprach der Jüngere auf.

„Wie wäre es, dass wir uns darauf einigen, dass ich dir deine Fragen beantworte, wenn du mir einen anständigen und nachvollziehbaren Grund dafür gibst, warum es keine vollkommene Zeitverschwendung ist und _gleichzeitig_ nichts mit der Lösung des Kira-Falls zu tun hat? Da wäre ich nämlich mal gespannt" – „Aber Light, das weißt du doch bereits, ich habe es inzwischen mehrmals erwähnt. Pures Interesse" – „Ich sagte, etwas, was _keine Zeitverschwendung_ ist. _Pures Interesse _ist Zeitverschwendung" – „Macht das _jetzt _wirklich noch einen Unterschied, Light? Ich denke nicht."

Light gab auf. Mit L war momentan einfach nicht zu diskutieren; war ja auch egal, allzu lange würde er nicht mehr leben, dafür hatte Light gesorgt. Das Dumme an der Sache war nur, dass ihm diese Tatsache vor wenigen Stunden noch weitaus besser gefallen hatte als jetzt. Er würde es nicht Reue oder Trauer nennen, aber es hatte einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack, daran zu denken; ein weiterer Beweis, dass an diesem Tage nichts der Norm entsprach.

„Ist ja deine Sache, dass du so denkst, aber du wirst sicher auch verstehen, dass ich persönlich das für überaus schwachsinnig und irrational halte, um es nett und sachlich auszudrücken." Keine Antwort, _natürlich_ keine Antwort. Was hatte er auch erwartet?

Und gerade, als er aufgeben wollte, als er dachte, L würde ihn wirklich mit seiner Aussage auflaufen lassen, agierte der Detektiv. Er legte eine Hand an seine Brust – zumindest vermutete Light dies, da er es durch Ls angewinkelte Beine nicht genau sehen konnte – die andere fand ihren Weg zu seinem Kopf, auf welchen er mit seinem Zeigefinger zeigte. Er verharrte einige Sekunden in der Position, ballte dann seine Fäuste, schlug sie mehrfach gegeneinander und ließ sie schließlich neben seinen Knien einfach herunterbaumeln, statt sie wieder darauf abzulegen oder eine Hand zu seinem Mund zu führen und auf den Fingern herumzukauen.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit fühlte Light sich vollkommen ratlos. Im Normalfalle hätte er noch gewusst, was es heißen sollte, aber nicht, warum. In diesem Falle hatte er allerdings nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was L ihm mit der Geste überhaupt mitteilen wollte.

„…Bitte?", war deswegen auch das Einzige, was er fragte, und erhielt als Antwort das Letzte, was er erwartet hätte; ein Glucksen. Nun gut, im Normalfalle würde es mehr als Schmunzeln gelten, aber für den Bruchteil einer Viertelsekunde konnte man einen Laut hören, der wohl ein unterdrücktes Lachen darstellen sollte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Light. Vergiss es einfach, es ist unwichtig. Du sagtest ja bereits, dass du dich nur mit für den Fall wichtigen Dingen auseinandersetzen möchtest, und das gehört wohl nicht dazu. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich wollte noch ein Paar Dinge erledigen, solange ich noch die Zeit dazu habe", mit diesen Worten richtete der Detektiv sich auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum, einen mehr als nur perplexen Light zurücklassend.

Der blieb noch einige Zeit im Raum sitzen, über Ls Worte und Gesten nachdenkend, verließ aber nach einer Viertelstunde oder etwas mehr auch das Zimmer, woraufhin hinter ihm alle Lampen innerhalb von einer halben Sekunde ausgingen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie hell es eigentlich die ganze Zeit im Raum gewesen war, weswegen sich auch erst jetzt die Folgen dessen zeigten; ihm wurde schwindelig und einen Moment lang befürchtete er, hinzufallen, er schaffte es jedoch, sich zu fangen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Die Zeit, in der er wartete, dass der Aufzug seinen Weg nach oben wieder zurücklegte, dachte er über das nach, was L ihm hatte sagen wollen, und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gerne nachfragen würde, was es damit tatsächlich auf sich hatte.

Dann wurde ihm schlagartig etwas anderes bewusst. _Rem_. Er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen gehabt. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es am Anfang geplant hatte, würde L nicht mehr länger als ein Paar Minuten leben; Light gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte vor, das zu verhindern. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler wäre, L jetzt auszulöschen.

Dementsprechend eilig trat er in den Aufzug und verfluchte das Transportmittel dafür, dass es so langsam war. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, das wusste er. Ein leises Klicken ertönte, als der Aufzug sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Statt allerdings zurück zu den Ermittlern zu eilen, suchte er nach Rem; irgendwo in der Nähe musste sie sein.

Er durchquerte einiger der Räume, die er bisher nur selten betreten hatte, da sie für ihn keine Bedeutung hatten, bis er den Shinigami durch eine geöffnete Tür sehen konnte. Schnellen Schrittes lief er in ihre Richtung. „Rem!", rief er leise, aber dennoch bestimmt, und kam einen Meter vor ihr zum Stehen, als er etwas Essenzielles bemerkte; Rem zerfiel langsam aber sicher. Natürlich schlussfolgerte er das einzig Logische; es war zu spät.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Trauer, Hass, Wut, Enttäuschung, Frust? Alles, was er tat oder tun wollte, wurde von L zerstört. Light wollte zwar nicht sagen, dass der Detektiv seinen Tod absichtlich provoziert hatte, aber nach allem, was Light innerhalb der letzten Stunden von ihm gehört und gesehen hatte, deutete darauf hin.

Er hatte ablenken wollen. Hatte ablenken wollen von seinem Plan und nun hatte er Light die Chance genommen, das ganze Spiel noch einmal umzudrehen. Gestorben; er war einfach gestorben. Hatte dem Tod ins Auge geblickt und ihn akzeptiert, solange er Light damit noch einen Strich durch seine Rechnung machen konnte.

Dachte man rational, war diese Erklärung natürlich schwachsinnig, Light konnte aber in dem Moment nicht mehr rational denken. Das Einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war, nicht preiszugeben, dass er Kira war. Das würde er L nicht gönnen. Er blickte auf Rems Death Note, das zu Boden gefallen war und nun in dem Sand lag, der nach dem Zerfall ihres Körpers zurückgeblieben war, und wandte sich mit angewidertem Blick ab, um zu dem restlichen Team zurückzukehren. Die letzten Meter lief er, um das Ganze realistischer wirken zu lassen.

„Der Shinigami! Er ist, er ist zu Staub-" – „Ryuzaki!"

Er gab sich schockiert, wusste aber natürlich, was vor sich ging. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf Ls Körper zu, der vor wenigen Sekunden auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, und ließ sich neben dem Detektiv auf die Knie fallen. Ungern gab er zu, dass die Besorgnis in seinen Augen nicht ganz gespielt war. Theoretisch hätte er sich auch zwingen können, jegliche andere Regung zurückzuhalten. Aber es war einfach zu viel. Er starrte in Ls weit aufgerissene Augen, die Angst zeigten, sah zu Ls Hand, die nach seiner eigenen Griff, blickte wieder auf Ls Gesicht und erkannte das Letzte, was er in diesem Moment sehen wollte.

Ein _Lächeln_.

Die Angst stand L ins Gesicht geschrieben, er wusste, dass Light Kira war, er wusste, dass all dies seinetwegen geschah, und ihm kam nichts anderes in den Sinn, als zu lächeln; etwas, was er sonst niemals tun würde.

Der Brünette hätte ihn gerne geschlagen. Auch nicht gerade ungern hätte er sich übergeben. Eine Möglichkeit wäre auch gewesen, sich einfach für das, was er getan hatte, zu entschuldigen; für alles. Ihm wäre in dem Moment alles Recht gewesen. Aber für all das war es zu spät, als Ls Hand Lights fand, sich an dessen Finger klammerte, und sich seine Augen schlossen, immer noch mit dem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Light war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals so widerlich gefühlt hatte wie in dem Moment. Ebenso wenig wusste er, ob er schon jemals in seinem Leben eine Träne vergossen hatte. Aber es war einfach zu viel, _zu viel_, als L, der starke, emotionslose, geniale, intelligente L, ihm, seinem Mörder, mit dem ersten wirklichen Lächeln, das Light bei ihm gesehen hatte, ins Gesicht sah und damit seinen Tod begrüßte.

Wütend schlug Light seine Faust auf den kalten Boden und hielt mit der anderen zitternd weiter Ls Finger, die nun keinerlei Regung mehr zeigten, _u__nd es nie wieder tun würden_, als eine Träne von seinem Gesicht auf Ls Gesicht tropfte.

Zitternd beugte der Brünette seinen Körper hinab und flüsterte stotternd so leise, dass es niemand hörte: _„Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, L. Verdammt. Was soll das? Bist du jetzt glücklich? Natürlich, dein dämliches Lächeln zeigt es doch schon. Wieso musst du immer gewinnen? Was willst du mir damit sagen? Hat das alles hier überhaupt eine Botschaft? Ich verstehe sie nicht._ _Du bist so ein __**Bastard**__, L. Hoffentlich schmorst du in der Hölle. Verdammt. Ich wollte das doch gar nicht. Ich wusste, dass jeder Fehler fatal sein könnte, aber du musst dem ganzen wieder das Sahnehäubchen aufsetzen. Hoffentlich bist du jetzt zufrieden."_

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirres Zeug redete, weswegen er verstummte, sich langsam aufrichtete, seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Ls Gesicht löste. Ohne weitere Worte wandte er sich ab, trat einige Schritte von den anderen weg und wartete einen Moment, bis er zum sprechen ansetzte.

„Der Shinigami…er…ist zu Staub zerfallen", murmelte er mit aufgesetztem, theatralischem Unterton. „Er muss es getan haben." Eigentlich wusste er, dass diese Worte keinen Sinn mehr hatten. L hatte sicher etwas eingefädelt, um ihn jetzt auch noch schnappen zu können. Light gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte den Detektiv maßlos unterschätzt. L hatte gewonnen.

Unzufrieden darüber, dass er sich dies eingestehen musste, verließ Light das Gebäude so schnell er nur konnte, mit dem Ziel, nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Natürlich war das nicht realisierbar, aber für den Moment gab er sich seinem Wunsch hin und ließ das offensichtliche Problem kurz hinter sich. Eines hatte er nur vergessen.

„_Liiiight!"_ Und dieses Eine nannte sich Misa Amane.

Freudestrahlend rannte sie auf Light zu und schmiss sich in seine Arme, wobei sie nur nicht zurückgeschubst oder zu Boden geschmissen wurde, da der Brünette in Trance war und sie deswegen nur leicht von sich schob. Er wollte ihre Stimme nicht hören, nie, und heute erst recht nicht. Selbstverständlich redete sie deswegen umso schriller und lauter drauflos.

Und soweit hätte er sich auch zusammenreißen können, hätte sie nicht angefangen, von L zu reden. _Natürlich_, darüber musste sie sofort Bescheid wissen.

„…Und jetzt steht uns beiden nichts mehr im Weg! Bist du nicht stolz auf mich, Light? Ich habe nicht einmal den klitzekleinsten falschen Ton von mir gegeben, als er mich mit wirrem Zeug zu Kira und dir vollgeredet hat. Ist das nicht-"

_L…__Wirres Zeug…Kira…Light…_

„Misa"; er unterbrach die Blonde, was sie allerdings erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte. „Ja?" – „Was hat L zu dir gesagt?" Misa legte den Kopf schief, als würde sie nicht verstehen. „Na ja, er hat mich ganz viele Sachen gefragt und…" – „Hat er irgendetwas vollkommen Sinnloses von sich gegeben, was du nicht verstanden hast, bevor er dich in Ruhe gelassen hat?"

Das Mädchen schien nachzudenken, bis sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss und wie wild nickte. „Oh ja, das hat er! Bevor er gegangen ist, hat er gesagt…oh, wie war das noch gleich…" Sie versuchte, sich an die Wortwahl zu erinnern, und Ls Worte so genau wie möglich wiederzugeben.

„_Das Problem an Kiras Plan und seinem Idealisierungsversuch ist, dass er eines nicht weiß; das Herz hat Gründe, die den Verstand nicht erreichen. Selbst der Rationalstdenkende kann nicht verhindern, von diesen Gründen betroffen zu sein, auch Kira nicht. Wenn man von seiner Selbstjustiz und seinem Gottkomplex absieht, ist das sein größtes Problem und sein größter Fehler. Man kann nicht alles, was man tut, beabsichtigen und planen; manchmal möchte man es gar nicht tun, kann aber nicht anders, weil das Herz sagt, dass es das Richtige ist; meinst du nicht auch?"_

Light dachte über ihre Worte nach, während Misa ihn ansah, als würde sie am liebsten weiter darüber reden, wie überaus hilfreich sie doch die gesamte Zeit gewesen war und wie großartig sie es geschafft hatte, L kein Wort zu verraten.

Der Brünette hatte allerdings andere Pläne. Ohne weitere Worte machte er eine Kehrtwende und begab sich wieder zurück zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Ermittlungskommission, wütend über seine eigene geistige Inkompetenz.

_Zitter__n. Beunruhigte Blicke._

„_Warum bist du Kira?"_

„_Ich weiß, dass du es bist_."

„_Warum?_"

Mit jedem Gedanken beschleunigte er seine Schritte; wie weit war er mit Misa mitgegangen? Der Weg kam ihm absolut endlos vor, das Gebäude schien nicht näherzukommen; Schwachsinn, selbstverständlich, dennoch gefiel ihm das Gefühl nicht.

Urplötzlich hörte er in seinem Kopf Ryuks Lache, was ihn in dem Moment umso wütender machte.

„_W__eil mich noch kein Fall jemals so sehr gefordert und mir so viel __**Unbekanntes offenbart**__ hat"._

„_Normalerweise distanziere ich mich von so etwas lieber, aber in Anbetracht der __**momentanen Umstände **__hielt ich es für unnötig."_

„_Hm, wir könnten mit deiner __**Lieblingsfarbe anfangen**__"_

„_Pures __**Interesse**__"_

„_Vergiss es einfach, es ist __**unwichtig**__. Du sagtest ja bereits, dass du dich nur mit für den Fall __**wichtigen Dingen**__ auseinandersetzen möchtest, und das __**gehört wohl nicht**__ dazu."_

Am liebsten würde er sich selbst dafür schlagen, dass er die unterschwelligen Nachrichten in Ls Worten nicht bemerkt hatte. Und alles, was ihm selbst darauf eingefallen war, hatte aus dämlichen Blicken und fragenden Antworten bestanden. Ihm wurde schlecht beim Gedanken daran, wie dumm er sich angestellt hatte. Und doch verstand er eine Sache immer noch nicht.

„_Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich wollte noch ein Paar Dinge erledigen, solange ich noch die Zeit dazu habe"_

Das einzige Stück, das keinen Sinn ergab. Welche Dinge konnte L zu erledigen gehabt haben, was hatte er vielleicht den Ermittlern gesagt? Lights erste Vermutung hätte sein können, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, er könne Kira sein, wenn L innerhalb einer gewissen Zeitspanne etwas zustieß. Er glaubte aber nicht daran.

Es passte nicht ins Bild. Er grübelte ohne Unterbrechung, auch als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Die Ermittler diskutierten leise darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollten; sie konnten L nicht als tot angeben, das würde zum einen für Schreck sorgen und zum anderen Fragen aufwerfen. Vorsichtig trat Light auf Ls Körper zu, der in der Zwischenzeit auf einem der Sofas lag. Schlagartig musste er an die Situation von vor wenigen Stunden denken, und ein bitterer Geschmack bildete sich in seinem Mund.

Behutsam setzte sich Light neben seinen Vater, auch wenn ihm nicht danach zumute war. Was ihn jedoch wunderte, war die beinahe erleichterte Mimik auf dessen Gesicht. Lights Skepsis darüber war ausnahmsweise nicht gespielt. „Du schaust so…erleichtert. Was ist passiert?"; es dauerte, bis sein Vater ihn anblickte.

„…Es mag nicht wirklich gut klingen, mich beruhigen nur Ls letzte Worte mir gegenüber" – „Die da gewesen wären?"; Light hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ls leblosem Körper und zu seinem nun tatsächlich leichenblassen Gesicht. Irgendetwas hatte L sich ausgedacht, was das Fass nun zum überlaufen bringen würde. Natürlich behielt er Recht.

„_Yagami-San" – „Bitte, Ryuzaki?" – „__Ich dachte, Folgendes würde Sie interessieren. Es mag nicht sehr angebracht klingen, so über das eigene Wohlbefinden zu schätzen und sich Dinge zusammenzureimen, aber ich hege die Vermutung, dass meine Beteiligung an der Lösung des Kira-Falls bald ihr Ende haben wird" – „Ryuzaki! So etwas sagt man doch nicht!" – „Entschuldigen Sie. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht darauf hinaus. Mein Anliegen war, Ihnen Folgendes mitzuteilen: Sollte mir innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde etwas zustoßen, kann ich dafür garantieren, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr Sohn Kira sein könnte…auf genau Null Prozent absinkt."_

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Light seinen eigenen Namen.

Ihm war zwar bisher an diesem Tage schon einige Male mehr als nur schlecht gewesen, aber das übertrumpfte ausnahmslos alles. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass sein Vater diesen Schwachsinn glaubte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Du warst, nein, bist so ein gottverdammter Bastard, L", sagte er so laut, dass alle im Raum Anwesenden es hören konnten und sich dementsprechend schockiert zu ihm wandten, sein Vater selbstverständlich auch.

„Kannst du nicht einmal verlieren? Das ist ja krank; du widerst mich an…alles widert mich an." Er senkte den Blick, atmete einmal tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte das Letzte, was er jemals in seinem Leben hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich bin Kira."

Und von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien es, als würde die Luft gefrieren. Man hörte das schockierte Einatmen seitens Matsuda und Lights Vater, nichts Weiteres. Im Normalfalle hätte Light sich nun ernsthafte Gedanken über seine geistige Gesundheit gemacht, aber in diesem Moment erschien ihm sein Handeln als das einzig Richtige, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, _wieso_ er so handelte.

Um L einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren?

Um der ganzen Misere ein Ende zu setzen?

Um zu testen, ob man ihm dies jetzt glauben würde?

Nein.

„_Ich würde Kiras Identität kennen wollen, __**einhundertprozentig sicher**__ sein können, __**ein **__**Geständnis**__ haben wollen. Und wenn es erst __**nach meinem Tod **__wäre."_

„…_ist es __**mein letzter Wunsch**__, ihn zu lösen."_

Er hatte es aus diesem Grund getan; um Ls letzten und vielleicht einzigen wirklichen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er wusste, dass L auch diesen Satz metaphorisch gemeint hatte, dass er sich gewünscht hatte, der Kira-Fall würde enden, ohne dass Light sterben würde. Da gab es jedoch eine einzige Sache, von der nur Light beziehungsweise ein Besitzer des Death Note wissen konnte.

Er wäre niemals dazu im Stande, von dem Death Note zu wissen, seine Taten zu kennen und damit _‚aufzuhören'_. Er wollte es gar nicht! Genau deswegen würde er es im Nachhinein vielleicht sogar bereuen, diese Worte von sich gegeben zu haben, aber in diesem Moment wirkten sie einfach wundervoll idyllisch, als könne damit alles gut werden.

„Aber…aber, Light, Ryuzaki hat doch-" – „Er hat gelogen! Er hat gelogen, hat seinen Tod einfach so geschehen lassen, hat sich diese debile, dumme Aussage ausgedacht, damit jeglicher Verdacht von mir abfällt, damit ich als Kira nicht auffliege. Er hat diesen ganzen Mist nur inszeniert, damit er mich nicht überführen muss. Dieser verdammte, eigensinnige, dämliche, absolut irrationale Narr von einem Detektiven!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Light, dass er aufgestanden war und, während er sprach, durchgehend in Ls Gesicht angestarrt hatte; welch Ironie. „Worauf wartet ihr?", rief er nun und blickte jede Person einzeln an. „Nehmt mich fest, bringt mich um, knebelt und foltert mich zu Tode, _worauf wartet ihr, verdammt?_"

Selbstverständlich bemerkte er selbst nicht, dass er langsam aber sicher hysterisch wurde – und interessiert hätte es ihn sicher auch nicht. Er wollte diesen ganzen Mist hinter sich lassen, nichts würde je mehr nach Plan verlaufen, er hatte versagt.

Genauso wie L.

Er hatte versagt gegen die Gründe des Herzens, die den Verstand nicht erreichen konnten; die Gründe, die der Verstand nicht _aufhalten_ konnte. Sie beide hatten verloren, obwohl sie sowohl als auch sehr nahe an ihrem eigentlichen Ziel gewesen waren. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass ausgerechnet sie beide, die Genies, an eigentlich ach so simplen Dingen wie ein Paar Emotionen scheitern sollten.

„Na _los_! Wie blöd stellt ihr euch eigentlich an? Wollt ihr darauf warten, dass ich euch alle umlege? Ihr seid ja so was von dumm und naiv! Macht schon!"

Light redete und redete, wollte das Ganze beenden, und fand die Erleichterung in dem Geräusch von Metall, als sich wieder einmal Handschellen um seine Handgelenke legten, die sein Schicksal mit dem Ls verbanden; erst ab diesem Augenblick konnte er wieder rational denken.

Und er musste merken, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Er bereute seine Worte nicht. Bereute nicht, die Wahrheit von sich gegeben zu haben; es hätte ja ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er sich das Ganze schön geredet. Es spielte nun keine Rolle mehr.

_Das Herz hat Gründe, von denen der Verstand nichts weiß_.

Und vielleicht war es gerade die Ironie des Schicksals, dass die beiden Genies das Wissen über die Existenz dieser Gründe - Wissen, welches sonst wahrscheinlich kaum jemand hatte oder direkt wahrnahm – erlangen durften; egal, wie hoch der Preis dafür war.

Denn eines hatten sie dadurch sicher jeder für sich gelernt: Niemand konnte die Macht über alles und jeden haben, auch kein Meisterdetektiv oder ein selbsternannter Gott.

…Und am Wenigsten über sich selbst.


End file.
